The Archery Tournament begins/Friar Tuck stopped Sir Hiss/Robin wins the tournament
Here is how the Archery Tournament begins in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. At last, the Archery Tournament has begun. Just as Alan-A-Dale, Friar Tuck, J. Thaddeus Toad and the others were keeping an eye on Sir Hiss, he was discussing himself as balloon when Friar Tuck spotted him and he and the others began the chase unknowing. As for Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy, They were about to see the look on the faces of their girlfriends as they arrived. Robin Hood: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor... to be shootin' for the favour of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. (winks at her) Maid Marian: Oh! (as they see eye to eye) Well, Thank you, My thin-legged archer. I wish you luck with all my heart. Mickey Mouse: Psst, (whispering) Minnie, It's me. Minnie Mouse: (chuckles) Donald Duck: (chuckles) Daisy Duck: I know that look. (chuckles) Goofy: Hiya, Sylvia. (chuckles) Sylvia Marpole: Goofy? Sir Hiss: Hmm. I wonder. As Sir Hiss took off, Friar Tuck and Angus missed with their grasp. Crocodile Captain: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. Prince John: Proceed, Captain. Crocodile Captain: The Tournament of the Golden Arrow will now begin. Mickey Mouse: Oh boy, lets see some arrows fly. As the tournament begins, the elephant fanfares blew away Hiss. At last, the archers started firing their arrows as the crowd cheered. Toby Turtle: (as his father tried his shot) Yay, Dad! As the Sheriff fires his arrow, the crowd started booing at him. As for Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, they fired their made arrows one by one at the same target as the crowd cheered. Prince John: Four perfect bullseyes. Well, well. Little John: (chuckles) Yeah. That's what ya call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, P.J. Robin Hood: I'm gonna win that golden arrow... and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Maid Marian... Sheriff of Nottingham: Listen, Scissor bill. If you shoot half as good as you blabber-mouth... you're better than Robin Hood. Robin Hood: "Robin Hood," he says. Wowee! I'm tip-top, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. Just as Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy fired their arrows, Sir Hiss went a little closer. Little John: (chuckles) Those kids got class. Don't they, P.J.? Prince John: Indeed they have, Reggie. Bravo! Bravo! Yes. Robin Hood: Oh, um, by the way... I hear you're having a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Robin Hood. Sheriff of Nottingham: He's scared of me. That's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Heh! I could spot him through them phoney disguises. Sir Hiss: (notice his disguise) It's him! It's Robin Hood! (chuckles) And Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are with him, I just can't wait till I tell his majesty. But suddenly, Friar Tuck fired an arrow with Alan-A-Dale's instrument, and popped Hiss' balloon as he fell into his hands and is being placed inside a barrel of ale. Sir Hiss: Unhand me, You... (gets whacked and corked in) Please. Please. I don't drink. Back at the tournament, the final shoot out was about to begin. Crocodile Captain: Attention, Everyone. The final contestants are the three masked rangers of Worcestershire... (as the crowd cheered for them) The Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham... (as the crowed booed on him and the captain chuckles) And the spindle-legged stork from Devonshire. Prince John: (notice Maid Marian waving at Robin) My dear cousin, I suspect you favour the gangly youth, hmm? Maid Marian: Uh... Why, Yes, Cousin John. Well, at least he amuses me. Prince John: Coincidentally, My dear cousin... he amuses me too as well as the masked rangers. (chuckles) Crocodile Captain: For the final shoot-out... move the target back 30 paces. Sheriff of Nottingham: You heard him, Nutsy. Get goin'. Move it, you birdbrain. (as he got inside the target) And remember what you're supposed to do. Nutsy: Yes, Sir, Sheriff, Sir. As Nutsy is inside the target he went back 30 paces, the Sheriff fires his arrow and he secretly gave him a bullseye and the crowd booed. Sheriff of Nottingham: Well, that shot wins the golden arrow... the kiss and the whole caboodle. Just as the Sheriff made Robin miss his shot, he fired is arrow into the other and right into the Sheriff's arrow and destroyed it with a bullseye as the crowd cheered on him. Friar Tuck: (with the crowd) Yea! He did it! He did it! He did it! Crocodile Captain: Attention, Everyone. Our first, second, third and fourth places are the spindle-legged stork from Devonshire. (as the crowd cheered) And the three masked rangers of Worcestershire. And the crowd cheered and Prince John gives the order to his captain, who winked at him, and whispers at one of the rhino guards to rally the others and followed the four winners as they step forward to Prince John. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225